Spill
by Dinorider15
Summary: Hazel was no daughter of Venus but she didn't need to be to see that Leo was suffering form a classic case of heartache.
1. Spill

Right so here we go, fic number two. This isn't gonna be as fluffy as the last one but I hope you'll like it all the same. I've been thinking about the part in Blood of Olympus where Leo mentions how Hazel came up to him and demanded he tell her about what happened to him whilst he was away. I won't go as far to do the whole portrait thing Hazel did since the book says that happened later in the evening anyway. So this is my take on how that conversation went. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus they are the property of Rick Riordan.

* * *

"Spill" Hazel demanded, leaning against the doorframe of the repair boy's cabin.

At the time Leo had been lost in another world and so wasn't really paying attention to what was happening around him. That seemed to be happening more and more often since he got back. Weird. Anyway he was caught completely off guard by Hazels request, all most falling back off his chair.

"Holy Hephaestus woman! Haven't you heard of knocking?" replied an exasperated Leo.

"I know your hiding something Valdez, don't try and weasel your way out of it" she interrogated.

Leo had a sudden urge to borrow Annabeth's invisible cap.

"Ok you caught me. I'm actually a satyr. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but what can you do?" said Leo hastily, laughing nervously and attempting to usher Hazel out of his cabin.

"You met someone" she said bluntly.

Leo sighed in defeat and leaned back in his chair staring at the floor with a sad frown.

"Yes."

"What really happened when Khione threw you off the ship?" queried the young sorcerer.

For a while Leo just stared at the floor. Just before Hazel was about to repeat her question Leo opened his mouth and began to explain.

"After I got launched off the ship I managed to use the Archimedes sphere and what I had on me to craft a makeshift helicopter. I landed on an island, crashing straight into her dining table" he explained solemnly.

"Whose dining table?" she inquired.

"Calypso" the demigod said simply, a wistful smile playing on his lips before returning to the downcast look of longing.

"I didn't like her at first and she definitely didn't like me" he continued with a slight smirk "but then we started to work together on the navigation system and she started to grow on me." Hazel listened quietly, nodding gently, signalling him to carry on.

"By the time we finished the navigation device and we were having a picnic I had convinced myself that I had another week with her, but then that stupid raft showed up" he said, a bitter scowl plastered across his face.

"Raft?" she asked softly, raising an eyebrow.

"Calypso's curse. Every few centuries some demigod hero washes up on her island in need of help, but they can never stay. They have a world to save and Calypso is left behind. But the raft only ever shows up when- when-" Leo choked stifling a sob as a solitary tear ran down his cheek.

"When she falls in love with them" Hazel finished. A minute passed before anyone said anything.

"She loved you and you loved her too didn't you?" she asked, already knowing the answer she would receive.

Leo didn't speak but he nodded glumly, his gaze not leaving the floor.

"Oh… Leo" said Hazel realising what he was going through.

"I'm going back, Hazel" Leo said quickly, a look of fierce determination in his eyes. "I don't care if no man finds Ogygia, I'm going back to get her."

"Leo I-"

"She's been trapped there millennia, Hazel, you can't expect me to leave her the-"

"I don't expect you to."

"Wait what? You don't think I'm crazy?" he asked surprise evident in his voice.

"Of course not. I want to help" she answered sympathetically.

"Really?" queried Leo incredulously.

"You deserve to be happy Leo and it's quite obvious that this girl makes you happy" she insisted.

"So?" she prompted after a short silence.

"So, what?"

"So how can I help?" Hazel elaborated.

That startled Leo back to reality. "Oh! Well… I've been working on this astrolabe I found in Bologna and I think I can use it to get back if I hook up this crystal I got from Ogygia" he began showing her the crystal.

"Leo, that's great!"

"Trouble is I can't figure out how to hook up the crystal" he admitted.

"Oh…"

"It's more of a mechanical thing, I'm not sure there's anything you can really do to be honest" he confessed.

"Well if you ever need a hand working on that thing or just someone to talk to, give me a call" she said getting up to leave.

"Hazel" Leo called just as she was about to exit.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Hazel smiled then exited the room leaving Leo alone, sitting in his chair eyeing the crystal longingly.

"Hold on, Sunshine, hold on."

* * *

There you have it, my second fanfic. Again feedback means a lot to me so please do tell me if you like it but also don't be afraid to tell me what I'm doing wrong as well so I can try and improve. Anyway I'm rambling, thanks for reading and I hope you found this entertaining in some way.

Good day.


	2. Portrait

Didn't think I'd be back here did you! Well I am, since so many of you requested another chapter (literally one person) I have decided to do just that. This is going to cover the scene later on that day where Hazel returns and draws Calypso for Leo.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus, nor do I own the characters in them. I am not Rick Riordan, heck I'm not even American.

* * *

"Describe her, every detail."

Leo yelped, actually falling off of his chair this time, Hazel watching from the doorway as Leo collided with the floor.

"My gods, are you ever going to knock?" Leo complained as he got himself off of the ground and sat back down.

"Sorry" she said, grimacing at what she had caused.

"What did you want? Something about describing?" he asked with his head in his hands.

"I want you to describe her, Calypso."

"Why do you want to know that?" he questioned, his tone becoming more serious.

Hazel raised her pencils and sketch pad. Leo looked like he was about to protest but instead gave in.

"If you insist, but I honestly don't know where to begin" he laughed slightly.

"How about you start with her hair" she offered.

"She has long, straight, caramel hair that's braided over her shoulder" he explained "Her eyes are dark almond, probably with knitted eyebrows scolding me for saying something stupid" he said smirking. "She's got an amazing smile that lights up the whole island. Her skin is this milky pale colour and she smells of cinnamon."

"I can't draw smells, Leo" she chided.

"Then you're missing out…" he said wistfully.

"Ahem" Hazel coughed; drawing Leo out of his trance and making him blush lightly.

"Right, sorry" he apologised "Where was I?"

"Her smell" she prompted helpfully.

"Ahhh yes, I'll tell you cinnamon has never smelled sweeter" he smiled. Not his usual mischievous grin but a smile of genuine happiness that was reserved for Calypso and Calypso alone.

"She sounds beautiful" Hazel noted.

"She is, but she doesn't even try to be. She just is" he babbled on "The last time I saw her she was wearing this simple white t-shirt, nothing flashy or anything but somehow she still managed to look amazing in it."

Leo went on to describe her with as much detail as he could muster (which turned out to be a lot) until Hazel finished her drawing, ripping the paper off of the pad and handing it to Leo so he could have a look. For a while Leo just sat there staring at the drawing.

"I know it's probably nothing like what she really looks like but I hope it's good enough" she said hesitantly, eager to hear Leo's opinion.

Leo lifted his head grinning "I love it." She sighed with relief. She really wanted to give Leo something, just something to hold on to until he could see her in person again.

"I don't have to draw Frank now do I?" Leo joked.

Hazel laughed. Things felt much more relaxed between her and Leo now. She'd gotten over the whole Sammy-Leo situation. Leo wasn't Sammy. It may have took a while for her to come to terms with that but now she wasn't worried anymore. Frank was the only person she cared about now, in a romantic sense that is.

Leo stood up and pinned the picture onto his wall above his desk before sitting back down. His face suddenly became more serious and concerned.

"This whole ordeal with Sammy…" he began "I just wanted to say that I don't want to come between you and Frank. You two deserve each other. I think that's what Sammy would have wanted."

"I think so to." she said, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Anyway, Leo's taken now. Sorry ladies" he added cheekily.

"How did you ever manage to trick that girl into falling in love with you?" she asked shaking her head and smiling.

"It was easy really. One look at Mr McShizzle over here and she was all over me" he said smugly.

"And I suppose that's why she would be 'scolding you for saying something stupid', was it?" Hazel retorted.

"Okay so maybe not at first" he admitted "but a few romantic days alone on a tropical island with Leo Valdez are enough to make any girl swoon."

Hazel rolled her eyes and grinned. Through the ships PA system Annabeth's voice could be heard asking Hazel to come up on deck for her turn at guard duty.

"I'd better go then" she said looking at Leo.

"Thank you Hazel, really, you don't know how much this means" he said grabbing at the picture.

Hazel only smiled as she closed the door behind her and began down the corridor to the upper deck.

* * *

So there you go, chapter two. Hope it wasn't too sappy or anything. Please let me know if you enjoyed it and other than that I think I'm done here. Sorry this took as long as it did, other things just got in the way.

Good day.


	3. Only

Surprise! Bet ya didn't expect this! To be honest I didn't even expect this. It just kind of happened. I had this idea and I thought it was just too good to pass up. So I'm sure you remember where we left off last, with Hazel drawing Calypso and Leo pinning it up on his wall. When the Argo II crashed and burned (RIP – forever remembered) I bet you thought the drawing did too. But you see here's the twist, it didn't. Leo kept it (don't question how, he just did) and now that Calypso's back in the world and settled in at camp Half-Blood she happened to come across it in Leo's bunk in the Hephaestus cabin. I'm not going to say anymore, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus or any of the characters in either series.

* * *

 _Several weeks later_

Leo's bunk in cabin 9 was a complete mess. There were random chunks of machines sprawled out all over the place. Leo himself wasn't home, he was out in bunker 9 tinkering with Festus. He may have rebuilt him but that did not by any standards mean that he was perfect. The rest of the Hephaestus kids were also out, probably in the forges making a giant death robot or mechanical spiders. However the cabin was not empty for there was a single child of Atlas inspecting the mess that Leo called home.

After Leo broke the curse and took her away from Ogygia Calypso and Leo had settled in at camp Half-Blood. Leo had introduced her to all of his friends and siblings. She was staying in the big house until a more permanent arrangement was sorted out.

Calypso had come to the Hephaestus cabin looking for the repair boy only to find it completely empty. She'd never really looked around the cabin before and now she was free from Leo-based distractions she really had a chance to take it all in. The ingenuity and craftsmanship in all of the machines was astonishing, everything seemed to tick and whir or blow steam. Her attention turned to the bunk of her boyfriend. It was cluttered with paper and metal, some crazy design Leo was working on. She helped Leo with his work sometimes. For the most part she had no idea what he was making, but Leo always seemed so enthusiastic when he was making something that she couldn't refuse.

Then she spotted a paper separate from the rest that looked as though it had been drawn on a while ago. She leaned over to inspect it only to realise that it was actually a drawing of herself. She gasped slightly, smiling as she did so. She knew Leo couldn't have drawn it and she couldn't imagine why he would go out of his way to have someone else draw her. She shook her head, a grin still plastered across her face. That boy was a mystery. Naturally she made her way over to bunker 9 to get some answers. Plus she couldn't help but feel a little smug that Leo had a drawing of her on his bunk and this was a perfect opportunity to embarrass the Hades out of him. She opened the doors to the bunker and made her way over to Leo who was tinkering with Festus' leg (which was a lot more challenging since Piper had permanently activated him, like trying to operate on a lion whilst it's awake). Leo must of heard the door open since he greeted her as she entered.

"Morning, sunshine" Leo said absentmindedly, consumed by his work.

"Morning. Still working on his leg?" she asked casually, smirking slightly at the boy underneath the bronze dragon.

"Yeah, I can't get the suspension on his legs right and I can't figure out why" he complained, whacking the leg slightly in a feeble attempt to fix the dragon.

"Uhuh"

"What is it?" Leo asked, knowing there was something she wanted to ask.

"Care to explain this?" she questioned triumphantly holding out the paper with the drawing on it in front of her for him to see. Leo crawled out from under Festus and looked up to see what she was talking about. Instantly his eyes widened and his cheeks turned tomato red. He looked as though he was trying to mimic a goldfish.

"Uhhhhhh… I can explain" he stuttered out, staring in horror at the drawing whilst Calypso smirked, loving the suffering she was putting him through.

"Can't stand a minute without me eh?" Calypso mocked.

"Noooo… that drawing's from a while back" he said in length as if that explained everything. She decided that he was more akin to an armadillo now, curling up into a ball and hiding away.

"So this a long term obsession then?" she joked again.

"Back from when you were on Ogygia" he said more gently. Calypso stiffened a bit, her smirk leaving her face. She tried not to think about Ogygia itself. She had a new life here in the real world and she was really grateful for that but a part of her still felt somewhat homesick for the little island she had called home for three millennia. Also out of all of her time with Leo, the period between Leo leaving on the raft and arriving back on Festus stood out like a saw thumb. It was not a pleasant time and she did not like being reminded of it.

She looked down at the drawing which no longer seemed as amusing.

"Why?" she said simply gesturing to the picture. She couldn't think of any better way of putting it.

"Hazel drew it, she was trying to make me feel better" he answered with a little bit of a sad smile on his face. Calypso took Leo's hand in hers and smiled at him softly, as if reassuring him that she was there. His expression morphed, the sadness being replaced with affection.

"I really missed you, you know" he whispered genuinely smiling at her like nothing else mattered.

"I did too, more than you know." She leaned her forehead against his, staring into each other's eyes. She bridged the gap and kissed him tenderly. This wasn't like the short kiss like the one they shared before Leo got on his raft, or even like the excited kiss when he returned. It was a long kiss of what was to come. For once she wasn't going to get abandoned, alone and unloved. Leo wasn't only the first to return to Ogygia. He was also the first to return her love. He had no Penelope. No Annabeth. Only Calypso. And when it came down to it there was no one else for her too. Only Leo.

* * *

Boom! It's over. I'm actually quite happy with how this one turned out. Hope you guys liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Who knows, maybe there's more to come for this story. We'll see, not really sure where I could go from here with it but I'm open to suggestions, heck that's why the second chapter happened in the first place. I won't keep you any longer. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more fics, Dinorider out.

Good day.


End file.
